There has been a constant need to transport small to moderate numbers of people around communities on outings to shopping or events, particularly persons with physical mobility issues such as the elderly or persons with physical handicaps. There are variable heights associated with the doors of vehicles used for this type of transportation. There is also variable terrain associated with places where these vehicles may stop to pick up or discharge passengers. Persons using these vehicles generally require a great deal of assistance. Some passengers must be physically lifted or require another person's support. Typically, much of the physically challenged person's weight needs support because the threshold of the vehicle doorway entrance is high. In an attempt to accommodate persons entering and leaving these vehicles, small plastic or wooden step stools have been used. The landing areas for such step stools are often too small for adequately stepping on the step stool with both feet. Often the step stool weighs too much or is too cumbersome to be readily used. Sometimes the step stool is flimsy in its support so that the passenger is leery of using the step stool. Sometimes the step stool is light in color and/or blends in with the immediate environment so that the height and depth of the steps are not easily perceived. None of the step stools used for this purpose have permitted variable heights for stepping onto the top platform landing area. Many of the currently used step stools require that the assisting person step on the landing area of the step where the passenger must also step if further stabilization of the step stool is needed. None of the step stools used for this purpose have foot pads at the base of the step stool that can be stepped on by the persons assisting the passenger for further stability of the step stool.